L'Appel du Feu
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] "J'ai peur Grunlek. Je vieillis, et pour tout dire, je ne connais pas d'autre demi-démon plus âgé que moi. J'ai peur qu'il soit en train de me bouffer, petit à petit."


_Bonjour ! J'avais envie d'écrire un peu de drama. Et quoi de mieux pour écrire du drama qu'un petit Balthazar innocent à anéantir ? Je vous conseille de prendre des mouchoirs si vous avez un petit coeur sensible, parce que vous allez avoir mal. Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci et bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mon travail sans autorisation préalable est interdite.

 **L'APPEL DU FEU**

Théo de Silverberg courait torse nu entre les arbres gigantesques de la forêt du Crépuscule, Grunlek sur les talons, une casserole à la main. La nuit était déjà bien entamée dans le Cratère quand nos aventuriers s'étaient posés dans une clairière pour y attendre l'aube. Alors que tous dormaient profondément après une soirée calme, un cri familier les avaient tirés des bras de Morphée. Théo s'était relevé d'un coup, et sans réfléchir, avait attrapé son épée et avait foncé vers la forêt. Grunlek l'avait suivi dans la panique, saisissant une casserole qui traînait au passage, plus par réflexe que réel besoin. Shin n'avait lui pas bougé d'un pouce, ronflant bruyamment, Mani affalé sur lui.

Le paladin déboucha après quelques minutes sur une petite rivière devant lequel Balthazar se trouvait, à genoux, les mains tremblantes, le cadavre d'un cougar à peine reconnaissable devant lui tellement il avait été maltraité. Le front du paladin se plissa, perplexe. Grunlek arriva à son tour un petit moment plus tard, essoufflé.

"Bob, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le nain."

Le demi-diable ne répondit pas, se contentant de respirer bruyamment. Il fixait ses mains, couvertes de sang, les yeux exorbités. Prudemment, le nain s'approcha, et vint poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule du mage qui sursauta. Il bondit en arrière.

"Grun.. Grunlek ? C'est toi ?

\- Tout va bien, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je… Je sais pas ! J'ai voulu aller pisser, et… Et… Il y a eu un bruit. Et je me souviens plus de rien ! Pourquoi je me souviens de rien ?"

Il semblait paniqué, les cheveux en bataille et surtout en sueur, comme pouvait le sentir le nain sous sa main humaine qu'il vint poser sur son bras. Théo, plus en retrait, dévisageait le demi-diable, méfiant, presque colérique.

"Comment t'as tué le chat ? grogna le paladin, agressif.

\- J'en sais rien je te dis !

\- Regarde tes mains. Regarde le chat. Comment tu l'as tué, Balthazar ?!"

Bob s'exécuta, réalisant ce dont il voulait parler. Des griffes étaient encore visibles au bout de ses doigts. Il hocha négativement la tête, reniant cette idée. Le mage releva timidement les yeux vers le paladin. Les poings serrés, il semblait menaçant, bouillonnant de colère.

"Tu vas me blâmer pour quelque chose dont je me souviens même pas ?

\- Je me contrefous du fait que tu te souviens pas ! Tu l'as fait, t'as utilisé ton putain de démon pour tuer cette saloperie !

\- Théo, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, intervint Grunlek. Bob, tu es blessé.

\- Quoi ? Non, je vais bien !"

Le nain pointa une plaie profonde au niveau de son ventre, sanguinolente. Le mage ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Il resta un moment à fixer la blessure. Il avait beau se concentrer, il n'avait pas mal, c'était comme si elle n'était pas là. Voulant en avoir le coeur net, il mit la main là où c'était censé faire mal et appuya légèrement. Rien.

"Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi…

\- Tu crois ça ?! hurla Théo derrière lui, toujours agressif.

\- Ne me crie pas dessus !

\- Ah ouais ! Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ?!"

Grunlek se plaça entre les deux. Les tensions entre le mage et le guerrier étaient de plus en plus fortes ces derniers jours, ce qui avait le don d'agacer les trois autres membres du groupe, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mani avait d'ailleurs réussi à se prendre une droite du guerrier après avoir insulté la déesse du paladin d'"elfe prostituée à gros seins qui brille" pour détourner l'attention de Balthazar.

"Théo, retourne au camp, je m'occupe de lui, ordonna Grunlek. Tu n'es pas utile là, et tu aggraves la situation.

\- Mais c'est lui qui…

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, ne me force pas à t'y renvoyer avec un coup de pied au cul."

L'inquisiteur baissa son épée, vaincu. Penaud, il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Grunlek força ensuite le mage à s'asseoir sur un rocher. Il arracha un des torchons accroché à sa ceinture et le plongea dans l'eau froide, pour nettoyer un peu la blessure de son ami.

"C'est profond, Bob. Je demanderai à Mani de te faire des points de suture tout à l'heure.

\- Pas Mani… Il fait toujours mal.

\- Vous êtes pire que des enfants en ce moment, avec Théo. Grandissez un peu… Balthazar, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton démon ? Tu as des problèmes ?"

Le mage réfléchit un instant à la question, semblant hésiter à avouer certains de ses problèmes. Finalement, il poussa un soupir et passa une main derrière sa tête, nerveux.

"J'ai des pertes de mémoire. De plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus longtemps. J'avais réussi à vous cacher ça, parce que ça ne dure jamais plus de quelques secondes. Mais celle-là… Je ne sais pas, elle n'était pas comme les autres. J'ai peur Grunlek. Je vieillis, et pour tout dire, je ne connais pas d'autre demi-démons plus âgé que moi. J'ai peur qu'il soit en train de me bouffer, petit à petit.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Il y a sûrement une autre explication.

\- Tes yeux disent le contraire. C'est la vie, Grunlek. Les demi-démons ne sont pas fait pour vivre parmi les humains. Ils sont condamnés à faire le mal, un jour ou l'autre. Plus je vieillis, plus il devient fort. Il prend ma place un peu plus chaque jour. Et un jour, très bientôt, peut-être, il la prendra totalement, et je ne pourrais rien y faire."

Le nain baissa les yeux, n'aimant pas cette idée. Théo le savait peut-être, lui aussi, ce qui expliquerait son comportement. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait remarqué les changements chez son compagnon ? Grunlek resta silencieux un instant, puis reprit.

"Je ne veux pas que tu nous quittes. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Théo… Avec les Codex… Je ne pense pas être capable de supporter une autre perte. Tu as encore du temps devant toi. C'est moi le plus vieux, c'est à moi de partir le premier.

\- Je te l'interdis, vieille branche."

Balthazar sourit tristement. Il finit par se lever, et partit laver ses mains dans le cours d'eau. Il observa un instant ses griffes se rétracter, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la forêt, Grunlek le suivant de près. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au camp, où l'aube pointait le bout de son nez.

Shinddha s'étirait comme un chat, repoussant Mani du bout des pieds. L'elfe grognait de mécontentement, s'accrochant à son doudou de toutes ses forces. Théo, assis sur un rocher un peu plus loin, boudait, les bras croisé et une expression de colère plaquée sur son visage. Balthazar se laissa tomber sur sa couchette, fatigué. Grunlek le regarda faire avec peine, puis se tourna vers le demi-élémentaire et l'elfe, ouvrant finalement les yeux. Shinddha fixait Balthazar avec curiosité, se demandant s'il avait raté quelque chose.

"Mani, Bob s'est blessé, tu peux y jeter un coup d'oeil ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Théo est réveillé, non ?

\- Théo fait la tête.

\- Encore ?"

L'intéressé avait parfaitement entendu la remarque de l'elfe et se retourna pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier qui le dissuada d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. L'herboriste se traîna vers le mage et commença à inspecter sa plaie. Le golem se concentra lui sur la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il s'installait à peine, Shin se glissa à côté de lui, et lui chuchota quelques mots.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Bob est blessé ? Pourquoi t'as l'air triste ? Pourquoi Théo fait la gueule ? Il s'est passé un truc ?

\- N… Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Il n'avait pas le coeur à gâcher la journée de Shin en lui apprenant que Balthazar allait peut-être mourir et qu'il le prenait semblait-il plutôt bien. Il considérait toujours le demi-élémentaire comme un enfant innocent, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il ne comprendrait pas. L'archer, en revanche, n'était pas convaincu du tout par la réponse de son ami.

"Je te connais Grunlek, tu ne sais pas mentir. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu m'inquiètes. Je peux affronter la vérité, je suis plus un gamin. Arrête de me protéger.

\- Shin… Il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas affronter. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre. Elles détruisent les gens, elles les brisent.

\- Tu me fais peur.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler."

L'archer se tourna vers Balthazar, crispé sur sa couchette alors que Mani refermait sa plaie. Quand soudain, sous les yeux de Grunlek et Shin, le visage du mage se métamorphosa. Son expression devint haineuse, ses yeux uniformément rouge. Il se tourna vers l'elfe, qui n'avait rien remarqué, et avant que les deux ne puissent réagir, il lui bondit à la gorge en poussant un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, attirant l'attention de Théo qui se releva. Bob se trouvait un peu plus loin, les mains autour du cou de l'elfe, l'étranglant petit à petit. Puis il lâcha tout, et recula, choqué.

"Je… Mani ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Théo fonça sur lui, bouclier en avant, le faisant voler sur quelques mètres. Il s'écrasa contre un arbre, inconscient. Mani se releva en toussant, cherchant de l'air. Grunlek courut pour se mettre devant Balthazar, de peur que Théo lui plante sa lame dans la poitrine.

"Ne le touche pas.

\- Il est malade, Grunlek ! Il vient de tenter de tuer Mani !

\- Il y a sûrement une explication.

\- Oui, c'est un putain d'hérésie qui commence à déconner ! J'ai déjà tué des demi-démons, je sais comment ça se termine !

\- Et tu le tuerais sans hésiter, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?!

\- Oui ! Je le ferais !

\- Je n'en crois pas une seconde !

\- Grunlek, c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il perdait le contrôle, hier ! Il m'a dit que s'il s'en prenait à l'un de vous, il fallait le tuer, sans hésiter. Il ne s'arrêtera plus. Il n'est plus lui-même, il devient dangereux, petit à petit. Et il souffre."

Le mage revint lentement à lui, en grognant. Grunlek se retourna, ses yeux étaient toujours rouges. Son regard fou était braqué sur lui.

"Ne le tues pas, s'il te plaît, supplia Grunlek. On peut le guérir, il y a forcément une solution.

\- Grunlek, je suis désolé, d'accord. C'est pas de ma faute, j'essaie d'empêcher une catastrophe de se produire. Tu as vu l'état de Mirages après son passage ? Le monde serait détruit. La vérité, c'est que les inquisiteurs ne sont pas des monstres, ils préservent le monde de créatures qui ne sont pas préparés pour lui.

\- Th… Théo ? demanda une petite voix."

Balthazar semblait être revenu à lui. Couché au sol, il se tenait la tête à deux mains, les yeux fermés. Shin et Mani s'approchèrent, inquiets. Le cou de l'elfe avait pris une teinte violacée, qui n'échappa pas au mage.

"J'ai merdé, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, grogna Théo. T'as merdé.

\- Alors le moment est venu. Il ne s'arrêtera que lorsque rien ne me retiendra sur cette terre. Vous êtes… Oh non… Théo, vite, s'il te plaît… Il va… Il…"

Il hurla, convulsant. Tous reculèrent d'un pas. D'immenses ailes rouges venaient d'apparaître dans son dos et des écailles commençaient à recouvrir son corps. Théo se crispa. Il baissa la tête.

"Si vous voulez lui dire quelque chose, c'est le moment. Dans quelques minutes, il ne se souviendra même plus de qui il est.

\- Je… Je… balbutia Grunlek.

\- Il est en train de mourir ? réalisa Shinddha, d'une voix triste. C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas me dire Grunlek ?

\- Je vais devoir le faire, grouillez, intervint le paladin."

Grunlek fit un pas en avant, les yeux brillants.

"Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends toujours, mais je voulais te dire que tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis certain que tout ira bien. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu… Merci d'avoir été là pour nous. Je suis vraiment désolé que ça se termine comme ça.

\- Shin ? demanda Théo."

Le demi-élémentaire, les larmes au yeux, secoua négativement la tête et tourna les talons. Théo le regarda s'éloigner un instant, en silence et se retourna… pour se prendre une patte titanesque dans le ventre, qui le propulsa sur une très longue distance. Balthazar, ou plutôt son démon, avait terminé sa métamorphose. Tétanisés, Grunlek et Mani ne savaient pas quoi faire. Le paladin, blessé, se hissa sur son épée.

"Restez pas là bande de cons ! Il va vous tuer !"

Mani tira Grunlek en arrière, évitant de justesse les griffes aiguisées du monstre, qui poussa un grognement menaçant. L'elfe se concentra, faisant léviter ses armes dans l'air.

"Théo, quels sont ses points faibles ?

\- Entre les deux ailes, t'as un passage fragile. Si tu transperces la colonne, il ne pourra plus rien faire. Mais fais-le vite."

Le guerrier boîtait dans la direction du combat, vaillamment. Il avait fait une promesse, il allait la tenir. L'elfe fit un premier essai qui rata sa cible. Il réussit néanmoins à créer une large entaille dans la membrane de l'aile du démon, qui poussa un cri de douleur. La deuxième lame fut arrêtée net par un coup de patte. Le démon fonça sur l'elfe, qui se sentit soulever du sol.

"Euh… Salut ? lâcha l'elfe, devant les immenses canines de la bestiole en face de lui. Ne me mange pas s'il te plaît, je suis pas bon. Essaye euh… Le nain. Il est bien dodu et plus ferme. S'il te plaît ?

\- EH ! BALTHAZAR ! hurla la voix de Théo, en bas. Amène-toi !"

Le démon rugit, et jeta l'herboriste au loin, le laissant se débrouiller pour survivre. Il s'abaissa à la hauteur de Théo et Grunlek, en formation de combat. Le nain n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça, mais il n'y avait plus le choix. Il avait pris conscience de la gravité de la situation. Au dessus d'eux, des points lumineux commençaient à briller dans le ciel.

"Grun', détourne son attention."

Le nain hocha la tête, et fit un rocket-punch vers la tête du démon. Il toucha l'oeil, faisant hurler l'animal de douleur. Théo, lui, faisait le tour, cherchant une prise pour grimper sur le démon. Il finit par s'accrocher à la queue et escalada, évitant les coups d'ailes rageurs. Une flèche de glace passa près de lui. Shin avait enfin décidé d'aider, à son grand soulagement. Le paladin profita de la diversion pour grimper sur les écailles. Quand une voix d'outre-tombe résonna, menaçante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, petit homme ?

\- Va te faire foutre."

Un grand coup de patte arracha une partie de son armure, lacérant sa chaire. Une douleur lancinante le prit. Mais il tint bon. Dans un ultime effort, il se releva, et planta son épée dans le corps du monstre, entre les deux ailes, s'appuyant dessus pour qu'elle y rentre intégralement. Le démon hurla, avant de tomber sur le côté, propulsant le paladin dans les airs. Il s'écrasa lourdement au sol, et remarqua finalement quelle était cette douleur effroyable qui lui hurlait de s'évanouir. Sa jambe droite avait disparue.

"Finissez-le, murmura t-il faiblement. S'il vous plaît…"

Shin, à côté de lui, se saisit de son épée. Il s'approcha du démon, rétrécissant à vue d'oeil. Leur ami finit par réapparaître, la peau toujours couverte d'écailles et les yeux rouges.

"Ne me tuez pas, pitié, supplia la voix rauque. Je… Je vous épargnerai ! Je vous offrirai des terres, et de l'or.

\- Au revoir, Balthou'."

Shin ferma les yeux et planta l'épée dans la poitrine de son ami, qui poussa un cri. Quand il les rouvrit, les yeux du mage, redevenus normaux, étaient posés sur lui, alors qu'il respirait difficilement.

"Mer… Merci."

Il ferma ses yeux et sa poitrine se figea. Shin resta un long moment la main sur le pommeau de l'épée, immobile. Grunlek le rejoignit, et posa une main sur son épaule, pour le réconforter. Il lâcha tout et fonça dans les bras du nain, éclatant en longs sanglots. Mani, boîtillant, apparut à l'horizon. Il semblait assez secoué, mais plutôt en bon état. En revanche, quand son regard tomba sur le corps inerte de Théo, il perdit tout sourire. Il fonça sur le paladin, alertant Grunlek et Shin, qui en firent de même.

"Merde, il se vide de son sang le con, râla Mani. J'ai jamais géré d'amputations moi, je sais pas quoi faire !

\- Du feu ! Il faut du feu, lâcha Grunlek, en fonçant vers le camp."

Son coeur se serra en ramassant un bâton enflammé. C'était la dernière chose qu'il restait de lui. Et elle allait sauver son ami. Le nain retourna auprès du blessé. Après deux heures d'acharnement, le paladin semblait stable. Ses compagnons avait construit une civière avec des branches, où ils placèrent le corps du mage, soigneusement enveloppé dans des draps, et celui du paladin, côte à côte. Ils devaient regagner Castelblanc au plus vite. Pour soigner Théo et offrir un enterrement digne de ce nom à leur ami.

Deux jours plus tard, dans une chambre de l'Eglise de la Lumière, le paladin reprit conscience. Grunlek, assis auprès de lui, ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est fait ? demanda le guerrier faiblement.

\- C'est fait. Ils sont sur le point de brûler son corps. Victoria a convaincu tes supérieurs de le laisser partir avec les honneurs de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Le premier demi-démon enterré dans le cimetière de l'ordre de la Lumière. Ca pète la classe.

\- Ouais.

\- Théo, tu vas bien ?"

Des larmes coulaient le long du visage du guerrier.

"Je vais bien. Je pensais juste que… Oh, et puis il le sait déjà.

\- On va rester ici quelques temps, le temps que ta jambe cicatrise. J'ai envoyé un message à Ugryn, le nain qui m'a offert ce bras mécanique. Il a un cadeau à t'offrir. En attendant, repos. Shin passera te voir avec Mani tout à l'heure.

\- Grunlek ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il a souffert ?

\- Je pense que non.

\- Tant mieux. Je lui ai promis que je souffrirai le reste de ma vie en sa mémoire. Je lui dois bien ça."

Grunlek sourit tristement, et quitta les lieux. Théo resta un moment à fixer le plafond, puis se tourna vers la bougie à côté de lui, éteinte.

"Eh, tête de con. T'as pas intérêt à être triste, ou quand je viens, je te pète la gueule."

La bougie s'alluma d'un coup, lui arrachant un sourire. Il ne savait pas s'il venait de passer un appel aux flammes, mais il ne lui en voulait plus.


End file.
